


Here With You

by Mimett_Greens



Category: FE3H, Fire Emblem Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Let these boys love each other, M/M, Rarepair, soft sylvain, syldue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimett_Greens/pseuds/Mimett_Greens
Summary: Sylvain is more beautiful than any sunrise to Dedue.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is mostly just a feeler piece so that I become braver in regards to posting more fic. Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it! :)

The sun rose slowly, blooming like a flower, golden petals stretching over the sky and turning the delicate blue into rich amber and scarlet. 

Sylvain looked upon it with awe.

“I’ve never seen a sunrise like this before—“ he uttered, throat tight. They stood on the edge of a cliff that over looked a deep valley, it’s lush trees swaying gently in the breeze, mist curling over the leaves like a lover’s caress.

“You’ve never been to Duscur before,” Dedue said softly, a fond smile on his face as he looked upon his friend. When Dedue had woken Sylvain to show him the sunrise, he had been surprised that Sylvain had been so amicable in getting up whilst it was still dark out.

The pair stood silently as the sun crept higher. Sylvain shuffled a little closer to Dedue and a shiver passed through his body. 

Dedue had the strong urge to wrap his arms around the other man. Over the course of the war and year the followed, they had become exceedingly close in a way he did not expect.

“Even when the world is drowning in grief and death, the sky, the sun, remains a constant comfort,” Dedue murmured, watching the mist move over the valley the rays of warmth seeming to part and shine through it. The clouds above had turned a soft, orange and pink and streaked over the sky.

Sylvain’s breath hitched, eyes fixed on the scene before him. He blinked once, twice, feeling tears begin fill his eyes. 

It does not go unnoticed by Dedue and he gently lifted his hand to swipe his thumb softly over Sylvain’s cheek and caught the salty liquid as it spilled.

Sylvain looked away and gave a sheepish, soft laugh. “Sorry. I don’t know why— it’s just...being here, with you...and all of this is just...” Sylvain let out an almost wistful sigh, unable to look away from the sight before him for very long.

Dedue however, look away from the sight of Sylvain. The way the sun reflected in his eyes, turned the soft brown into a smouldering red that matched his fiery hair, the way his lips parted as he wet his lower lip with his tongue. Everything about Sylvain was beautiful, even the most mundane of things like wetting his lips. Dedue cannot remember when his feelings for Sylvain began to blossom into something so much more than friendship, but he was sure he could not be the only one who felt this way. Sylvain had changed. Not just because of the war, but it seemed..almost like he had changed for Dedue. No more flirting with people, no more getting drunk and sleeping with anything that moved. Instead? He spent that time with Dedue. 

“It’s beautiful...” Sylvain breathed.

“You are...beautiful,” Dedue said, hesitant, a little awkward. At some point he had drawn closer to his friend.

Sylvain turned toward him. A sweet, genuine smile curved his full lips upwards. For once he wasn’t making jokes and his smile seemed genuine. His breath caught in his throat, his cheeks tinged a delicate pink and he let out a quiet laugh. 

“I— thanks,” his words were shy and soft as he looked up at Dedue.

“I mean it. You are beautiful, Sylvain.” Dedue’s hand cupped Sylvain’s cheek and their noses brushed together as Dedue’s lips finally pressed against Sylvain’s. He gathered the redhead in his arms, feeling him melt into against his chest. 

How long had they both wanted this? How long would they have simply let it remain unspoken between them?

Dedue deepened the kiss only briefly, a soft, gentle brush of his tongue against Sylvain's that had the redhead going boneless in his arms and a gentle whimper as Dedue's reward.

They finally paused for breath and Sylvain smiled, bright and genuine as he grasped Dedue’s hand in his. 

For Dedue, Sylvain’s smile rivalled the beauty of any sunrise in all of Fódlan.


End file.
